Cassidy Mills
Cassidy Mills is a contender on Season Two of SwiftasticSam's The Glee Project fan fic tilted Operation: Glee. Personality She is very determined. She can be pretty mean when she wants to be. She is usually nice to her friends, but she is very well at being cold and bossy. She has full determination to beat every contender in her way. She handles conflict a little tough because she's had one bad situation after another. She would get along well with the mentors, but it depends on if one of the contenders is rude. If they are rude, she can get a attitude towards them for that. Biography Cassidy had a hard life. She was always picked on for missing a lot of school for being sick. Cassidy's mom died when she was fifteen from a car accident. A few years later Cassidy found out she had cancer, which sent her spiraling. Luckily, she got in a serious realtionship with her boyfriend. While being in a realtionship, she was told she was pregnant, but the baby died before being born. Her boyfriend left her, as it was to painful to be with her after their child's death. Cassidy was called "whore and slut" by her fellow students. Cassidy joined her choir club because singing made the pain go away. Cassidy does not have much training in singing, but that sure as heck doesn't stop her from belting it all out. Her greatest obstacle is getting over the death of her daugther & to quit letting peoples opinion of her, get the best of who she is. Trivia *She was one of the three contenders confirmed early before the rest were along with Anastasia James, Kayla Peterson and Callie Bowman because of their interview with Good Morning America. *She has moved to L.A. which was confirmed on Twitter *She has a yorkie terrier named Coco, it is a girl *She has been on a few Broadways before making it on Operation: Glee *If she made it on Glee: The Next Generation she would be a young outcast who gets picked on, and later finds out she has cancer *Loves Sue, Quinn, Kurt, Santana, and Kitty *She ships Brittana *Has a brother, he recentely got on a NFL team *She has no problem kissing other girls, as it's just acting *She rooted for Leyla, Alex, Mark, Brandon, and Lyndsay last season *She has actually been cast in a new movie, which coincidentally also has Damian McGinty in it, they both play star crossed lovers *In a recent article on People's magazine, Cassidy was seen holding hands with Damian McGinty outside of filiming *Cassidy's mother recently passed away, it was revealed on her personal Facebook *Had a small role on Drake & Josh as a girlfriend of Drake's *Is a Gemini *Has actually met Leyla, Brandon, and Lyndsay after Operation: Glee *Is a vegitarian *She recently has uploaded her singing'' I Won't Say I'm In Love'' from the Disney film Hercules *She is afraid of hospitals *Has sang the National Anthem ''on t.v. for baseball Songs Solos Solos (In a group number) Progress '''IN' The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Cast Category:Season Two Cast Category:Season Two